Obsession
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: AU. Kol estaba enamorado. Esa chica de sonrisa angelical se había cruzado en su camino para quedarse. Parece una típica historia de amor, pero en esta, hay un malvado monstruo que se interpone en la feliz pareja, ¿podrá Kol alcanzar el corazón de Elena? ¿podrán Damon y Elena continuar juntos? ¿es todo realmente... tan oscuro?


**"EL AMOR ES EL VENENO MÁS MORTAL, ¿Y LA OBSESIÓN?****"**

* * *

**Título:** Obsession.

**Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

**Rating:** +18

**Pairings: **Damon-Elena-Kol.

**Argumento: **Kol estaba enamorado, desde que esa chica con sonrisa resplandeciente se había cruzado por su camino, su vida había cambiado para siempre, parece una típica historia de amor, pero en esta, hay un problema. Esa muchacha esta atada a un monstruo sin corazón, a un ser despreciable dispuesto a todo para retenerla a su lado, ¿conseguirá Kol su corazón? ¿Y qué pasará con Damon y Elena? ¿es todo realmente... _tan oscur_o?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de los libros The Vampire Diaries. Al canal estadounidense The CW, y principalmente, a nuestra _adorada_ JP.

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

**Palabras:** 7,558 word(s).

_Este fic participa del Reto "La muerte perfecta" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

* * *

**OBSESSION**.

"_A Sick Heart.._."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kol Mikaelson era un joven prodigio, desde muy pequeño había demostrado que sus habilidades para cualquier materia eran inigualables, que si se lo proponía podía ser el mejor en cualquier campo, solo necesitaba un simple vistazo de un par de libros o una explicación reducida para entender cualquier cosa, nada se le resistía, bueno, nada hasta que la conoció a ella.

Elena Gilbert, le dolía incluso recordar su nombre, era una estudiante modelo, con unas notas espectaculares pero con un muy mal gusto para los novios, ni siquiera le miró a la cara cuando coincidieron en esa fiesta, ni cuando entraron en clase al mismo tiempo, la chica le ignoraba, no porque no supiese de su existencia, es que la pobre estaba atada a un idiota monumental que lo único que veía era peligrar su relación, Kol lo supo nada más conocerle, era un jueves por la tarde, Elena se había dejado los libros en el aula y Kol, como todo un caballero, los recogió para dárselos pero no esperaba encontrarse con la muchacha corriendo en dirección a la clase, la sonrisa que dibujó nunca la olvidaría, era una sonrisa perfecta, de esa clase de sonrisas que resultan contagiosas, Kol, embelesado le devolvió la sonrisa y sin dudarlo le entregó los libros con la promesa de volver a verse pronto, pero claro, ¿quién iba a imaginar que, diez minutos después, ambos coincidirían en el mismo sitio?

Esa misma mañana ambos habían tenido un examen muy complicado, por eso querían celebrarlo a lo grande, para Kol no era una novedad aprobar o hacer un examen, pero aún así se dejó arrastrar por sus amigos a un local que habían abierto en la zona, aburrido como se encontraba miró a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos captaron la figura de esa muchacha que le había vuelto loco al comienzo del curso, recordaba muy bien cada uno de sus gestos o sus manías, es como si fuese su alma gemela.

Era su alma gemela, pasa que la chica se resistía y muchísimo, nunca supo porqué, porque le ignoraba en clase o porque pasaba por su lado sin girar la cabeza o derretirse, pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron mejor la escena, se dio cuenta de que Elena no estaba sola, a su lado, sentado en una mesa había tres chicos más, dos de ellos parecían pareja ya que se comían con los ojos, pero el otro muchacho, cabello oscuro, sonrisa de diez mil voltios -pero nunca como la suya propia- no dejaba de mirarla embobado, incluso se atrevió a tomarla del brazo y tirar de ella hasta su regazo.

Kol apretó los puños cabreado, claro que la chica no se fijaba en él cuando estaba en su campo visual, era imposible que lo hiciera teniendo a ese animal como pareja, ese tipo que no dejaba de manosearla y de retenerla a su lado, ¿qué pasaba en este mundo, que cuando alguien de verdad llama tu atención está atrapado en la cárcel? Bueno, cárcel, cárcel…

Como fuese, Kol estaba dispuesto a impedir que esa chica se perdiese en alguien como él, por eso, esa misma noche se hizo la promesa de destruir a ese tipo y de salvar a su alma gemela, aunque no hiciera nada más en su vida.

Se fue pronto del local, evitó mirar la mesa donde se encontraba Elena prisionera, porque sabía que si la miraba una vez más acabaría arrepintiéndose después, esa noche estuvo hasta las tantas investigando, buscando información, el primer lugar en el que buscó fue en el facebook de la chica, pero de poco le sirvió, llevaba sin conectarse por lo menos desde hacía unos meses y si no la tenía añadida poco podría ver, ya que no tenía casi nada público, la buscó en twitter, pero eso le costó un buen rato, la chica tenía un nick un tanto extraño, pero ahí por lo menos si encontró información, uno de sus seguidores había subido una foto que ella había retwiteado, era uno de los muchachos y gracias a Dios estaban los nombre de usuario de otros dos chicos más, uno era Klaus Morgan y otro Damon Salvatore, no había que ser muy listo para saber que ese sujeto era el cavernícola que maltrataba a su chica, miró su perfil, era estudiante de publicidad y comunicación, por lo que eso explicaba el porqué de no haber sabido de su existencia hasta esa misma noche, era un par de años mayor que Kol y por ende, también de Elena, ¿qué hacía un viejo con una chica como ella? claro, no solo era un cavernícola también un pederasta, cada vez se estaba ganando más puntos para odiarle. Revisó su perfil por encima hasta encontrar un tweet que llamó su atención, Elena y Damon llevaban juntos tres años y medio, los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas al darse cuenta de como de engatusada y engañada estaba esa chica, pero ¡si era una cría cuando empezó a salir con ese tipo! ¿¡es que ya no había respeto por nadie!?

Su teléfono empezó a sonar en ese momento, casi sin mirar la hora descolgó para darse cuenta de que se trataba de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dav?

\- No oigo música. -le saludó.- ¿Qué haces despierto a las dos de la mañana si no estás en una fiesta... ? Oh, te he… mierda, lo siento.

\- Estoy en casa. Solo. Si estuviese con alguien no te cogería el teléfono.

\- Si, si que lo harías. Lo has hecho otras veces. -le gruñó molesta.- Y si no has ido de fiesta y no estás con nadie, no me digas… ¿estás estudiando, más?

\- Que no. Ya sabes que yo solo necesito atender en clase, tomar notas y leerlas para aprobar.

\- ¿Por qué no soy como tú? Llevo todo el día en casa estudiando para mañana. Odio el instituto. -se quejó, Kol lo dejó estar, lo puso en manos libres y continúo con su investigación con la voz de su hermana de fondo.

No sabía de dónde venía ese interés por Elena, en parte sí que lo sabía, la chica había aparecido en su vida y ni se había molestado en tomar en serio su presencia, hasta esa misma tarde, cuando le sonrió agradecida, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sí que importaba arriesgarse, esa chica era su mundo entero desde que había empezado el curso y cuando hoy había visto en sus ojos esa chispa supo que si, que iba a ir a por ella aunque tuviera que arriesgar su vida para conseguirlo.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente se levantó, recordó que no se había ido a la cama en ningún momento y que había dejado su portátil encendido por lo que estaría sin batería seguramente, maldijo en voz baja mientras iba a buscar el cargador, miró su teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenía una notificacion de facebook, con los ojos somnolientos comprobó de que se trataba y casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa.

En algún momento de la noche tuvo que mandarle una petición a Elena, en algún momento de la noche tuvo que mandarle un mensaje para decirle quien era y en él dejarle su maldito número de teléfono, ¿es que se había dado un golpe muy fuerte? la chica no le había respondido a los mensajes pero sí que había aceptado su petición, casi sin pensarlo volvió a escribirle un mensaje, esta vez para decirle que si quería ir a tomar un café ya que tenían la misma clase a la misma hora, sabía que era un poco estúpido, su novio perfectamente podría estar allí, viendo lo que ella hacía como buen controlador obsesivo compulsivo, pero poco le importaba, si aceptaba es que había una oportunidad y si no aceptaba es porque su novio le había reñido y golpeado por ser una puta.

No le respondió, tampoco salía como conectada por lo que fue paciente y empezó a recoger y se fue directo a la ducha, nada más salir miró el teléfono y no solo tenía una respuesta, es que encima esa respuesta venía con un emoticono de guiño, sonrió como un niño en la mañana de la navidad y le dijo que donde ella quisiera podían verse, al final quedaron en el bar de la universidad, nunca había entrado en él, si sonaba patético pero él prefería aprovechar sus horas libres para leer, quedar o tomarse algo en su casa, nunca en un bar, era un lugar de idiotas monumentales, pero aunque había quedado con Elena en uno, él no esperaba para nada que se tratase del Grill, pero era lo natural, ¿no? iban a ir a clase después.

Llegó puntual, la chica estaba de espaldas a él, sentada en un taburete y hablando con el barman, se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro, solo tocar su piel ya mandaba descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, era… perfecto.

\- Hola. -se giró ella sobresaltada.- ¿Kol, verdad?

\- Vamos a las mismas clases. -le sonrió y se acercó para darle dos besos, pero la chica se apartó, por un momento pensó que era porque iba a coger su copa pero no fue por eso, Kol estaba seguro que se trataba de su novio, ¿y si estaba allí? - Bueno…

\- Bueno… -tomó su vaso, era agua.- Dime, Kol, ¿cómo puedo agradecerte lo de ayer tarde?

\- No tienes porqué. -sonrió sentándose a su lado esta vez mucho más cómodo.- Simplemente vi como salías corriendo y te dejabas parte de tus cosas, te iba a llamar pero no estaba muy seguro… de cual era tu nombre.

\- Igual gracias, ¿eh? Tenía en uno de los libros un marcapáginas precioso…

\- ¿Hecho por ti?

\- Sí, ¿cómo te lo has imaginado?

\- Porque a mi me encantan las manualidades, y está claro que ese bolso también es hecho por ti. -la chica agachó la vista hasta su bolso.- ¿O me equivoco?

\- Wow, Kol, tienes buen ojo…

\- Si es que soy perfecto. -bromeó apoyándose en la barra, la chica le sonreía, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que la había visto sonreír así, estaba claro que ese novio suyo la limitaba muchísimo, cada vez que hablaba con ella, que la chica le tocaba o le sonreía de vuelta lo tenía mucho más claro, iba a acabar con ese hombre, iba a ganarse la confianza de Elena y ella le contaría absolutamente todo.

Pasaron unas semanas más, Kol y Elena se habían hecho inseparables, él siempre estaba a su lado, en clase, en el bar, por los pasillos, es como si ninguno de los dos pudiese vivir sin el otro, cada vez que coincidían se alejaban del mundo, como si se sumergiesen en una magnífica burbuja de cristal, Kol estaba dispuesto a dar el paso, a enfrentarse a sus sentimientos para poder tener a Elena a su lado, por eso aprovechó una tarde que se habían cancelado las clases para esperar a Elena a escondidas detrás de un árbol, como la chica tardaba más de lo normal se recostó en el suelo, en cuanto la chica saliera le diría lo que sentía y que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió su voz, iba a ir a darle una sorpresa cuando comprobó con quien estaba. El chico, Damon, vestido completamente de negro le abrió los brazos, la chica no dudó en lanzarse a él, estaba claro que lo hacía todo por obligación, que eso no era amor, simplemente una muestra de lo doblegada que estaba la chica, incluso ese beso, dios ese maldito y asqueroso beso, Elena se veía mal, como fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Has venido! -sonrió gustosa, enredando sus brazos en su cuello.- Te quiero…

\- ¿Cómo no iba a venir, si mi chica favorita me necesitaba? -ronroneó dándole un casto beso en los labios.- ¿A qué no sabes qué? Lo he conseguido.

\- ¿El qué?

\- ¡Podemos irnos todo el verano a Italia! -la tomó en brazos y la hizo dar vueltas, la chica gritaba como una loca, incluso varias lágrimas cruzaron su rostro cuando Damon la besó de nuevo, aunque para cualquiera todo eso era una prueba de felicidad y de amor, para Kol era algo mucho más profundo, él conocía muy bien a su chica y sabía que estaba sufriendo en las manos de ese psicópata. Se escondió mejor, no era tan estúpido como para dar la cara en ese momento sabía que eso podía costarle la vida.

Faltaba un mes para las vacaciones de verano y puede que una semana más si se contaba las semanas extras, pero al igual que él, Elena no tendría que asistir, tenía menos de treinta días para convencerla de que Damon no era para ella.

\- ¡KOL! - gritó una Elena agotada de intentar alcanzarle, el chico llevaba puestos unos auriculares donde Powerwolf sonaba a toda hostia, se quitó uno al sentir que alguien tiraba de su brazo, al comprobar que se trataba de Elena sonrió gustoso.- Dios que ritmo llevas… -le dio un codazo amistoso.- Cualquiera diría que te estás entrenando…

\- Y lo estoy. No puedo permitir que nadie huya de mi cama. -ronroneó en su oído, la chica se apartó sobresaltada, Kol lo relacionó con que él la ponía nerviosa, aunque la cara de susto de Elena decía otra cosa, pero enseguida se recompuso, era Kol, un bromista de categoría.

\- Venía para decirte que no voy a poder ir contigo la semana que viene.

\- ¿Por qué no? Vale que este verano me abandones pero esa semana tienes que pasarla conmigo.

La chica alzó una ceja suspicaz.

\- ¿No me dijiste que te ibas con tu novio? -se excusó dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata, la chica no le había dicho nada, casi no había nombrado a su novio esos meses que estaban juntos.

\- Oh… claro, me imagino. Y si me voy a Italia, pero es por eso por lo que no puedo quedar la semana de antes, semana de chicas. -intentó excusarse con una de sus sonrisas, pero Kol no era idiota podía ver en sus ojos el miedo, miedo a perder su libertad, estaba atrapada en los brazos de Damon y cada vez iba a peor, debía hacer algo y rápido, cuando la chica se dio la vuelta, la tomó del brazo.- ¿Qué haces…? Quiero decir…

\- Tranquila. -le acarició el rostro con el dedo pulgar, Elena siguió sus movimientos nerviosa, sus amigas le habían advertido que el tipo actuaba demasiado raro, ella había podido comprobarlo las veces que se lo había cruzado por "casualidad" o como cuando apareció en su casa sin haberle dado la dirección pero no fue hasta ese momento cuando intentó besarla mientras le decía no se que cosas de que él la protegería cuando realmente lo vio, se deshizo de su agarre, disculpándose.

Kol vio como corría, alejándose de él, de la libertad. No hizo nada para ir a buscarla, en cuanto sus labios rozaron los suyos supo que sería suya, ese monstruo nunca más se interpondría en su camino, ambos serían felices, tendrían su para siempre, pero para eso tenía que librarse de ese maldito psicópata, se mordió la lengua y corrió como nunca antes había corrido en su vida, necesitaba deshacerse de esa tensión, de esas ganas de matar a alguien, porque para ganar esa batalla debía pensar con la cabeza.

Tras terminar su última prueba salió del aula sonriendo más feliz que una perdiz, la mayoría de la gente lo achacaba a que había tenido un buen examen -como siempre- pero estaba claro, que eso para Kol Mikaelson no era relevante, sacar un sobresaliente era como salir todas las mañanas a correr o a despejarse, era natural, tan natural como respirar o beber agua, una simple rutina, no era eso lo que dibujaba sus días de felicidad, sino saber que Elena le necesitaba, mejor dicho, que buscaba una excusa para verle.

Le había pedido por mensaje que viniera a su casa para ayudarla con unos temas del próximo examen que no tenía del todo claros. Había mencionado algo de que si le importaba que hubiese más personas allí, pero solo era mera palabrería, una estúpida excusa para no dejar ver que lo que quiere es estar a solas con él.

La chica no quería carabina. Quería que él diese el primer paso, ¡se estaba haciendo la tonta, la inocente! pues iba a seguirle el juego, iba a ser él el que diera el primer paso como bien había pedido.

Pensó en llevar material de estudio, para disimular pero lo veía una forma de perder el tiempo, así que se puso sus mejores galas, se pasó las manos por el cabello para arregárselo y le sonrió al espejo, su alma gemela necesitaba un héroe, él iba a ser lo que ella quisiera, pero no pensaba perder ni un segundo más, sabía lo que pasaría si dejaba esto correr unos días más, Elena se iría obligada con Damon y nunca más sabría de ella, peor aún, puede que si supiese de ella, en las noticias, asesinada.

Llegó a la urbanización donde vivía la chica, sabía que su casa era una de las más lujosas de la zona, por lo poco que sabía sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando iban directos a una convención de la paz mundial, eran unos altos directivos de la ONU y habían sido asesinados como una forma de demostrar que no había paz que valiese, la chica estuvo mucho tiempo en psicólogos, hasta que por fin, una mañana se despertó recuperada, sabía que era gracias a las que eran sus amigas, pero el sabía que no era así, que algo tenía que ver Damon Salvatore, seguramente él sería un quebradero de cabeza aún mayor que la sola idea de recordar cómo murieron sus padres.

¿Había dicho ya que sabía muy poco de Elena pero al mismo tiempo lo sabía absolutamente todo sobre su corazón? Si, su corazón le hablaba, le gritaba por los pasillos, le suplicaba cuando se cruzaban, el corazón de Elena pedía ser amado, respetado y protegido para toda la eternidad, porque sus almas eran inmortales, como su amor.

Llamó a la puerta, podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

\- Hola. -le saludó un poco incómoda, pero Kol no le dio mucha importancia, le devolvió el saludo, pero esta vez no se acercó para darle dos besos como hacía siempre, dejó que la chica anhelara su contacto.- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Obvio. -sonrió, con esa sonrisa que le robaba el alma, podía verlo en sus ojos, esa dolor creciendo por segundos al no recibir una muestra de cariño, casi se sintió mal, por lo que tomó la iniciativa de tomar su mano y acariciar con su pulgar su preciosa piel, la chica se estremeció y lanzó una mirada al exterior.- ¿Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, verdad?

\- Ya… claro… -se zafó de su agarre con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, sin querer llamar la atención avanzó por el pasillo.- Ven, al salón.

\- A sus órdenes. -hizo una pequeña reverencia en broma, la chica pareció relajarse, realmente no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo estos últimos días, pero estaban en época de exámenes, lo normal es comportarte de forma extraña.- ¿Por donde quieres que empecemos? ¿qué parte es la que llevas peor…?

Entraron a una sala, el salón, era una habitación bastante espaciosa, repleta de libros y apuntes esparcidos en lo que parecía una alfombra enorme, el chico no se fijó en los detalles, no le interesaba la decoración que pertenecería a sus suegros muertos ni tampoco en el mobiliario pero sí que miró detenidamente la cristalera repleta de fotografías y objetos, ese mueble estaba fuera de lugar por lo que seguro pertenecía a Elena, lo que más le cabreó fue ver todos los objetos y fotos relacionados a Damon, como si la chica necesitase un recordatorio de que estaba atada de por vida a esa sabandija.

Tomó un marco de fotos digital donde sólo salía Damon, eran muy pocas las fotos donde estaba Elena, es como si el chico necesitase ser el centro de atención.

\- Fue de nuestro primer verano como pareja. -se sobresaltó al sentir a la chica a sus espaldas, apretó el marco con fuerza.- Necesitaba… captar a Damon, temía que desapareciera… ¿sabes?

Por supuesto, el chico le lanzaba amenazas a diestro y siniestro, le gritaba y le decía que si no hacía lo que ella quisiera desaparecería de su vida, dejándola sola y destrozada. Odiaba a esa gente, no tenían corazón, eran simples monstruos que hacían daño por el placer de ver el dolor. Intentó sonreír y soltó el marco con la máxima delicadeza, como si cualquier cosa pudiese hacerle estallar, no quería asustar a la chica, bastante tenía con ese energúmeno como pareja, no quería darle más motivos para que pensara que todos eran iguales.

Se giró y se cruzó de brazos. La chica tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese en otra parte, perdida en algún recuerdo lejano. Kol se imaginó que estaba recordando los buenos momentos con Damon, los que eran reales para ella. Se mordió el labio y dio paso hacia adelante, quería tocaral, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada malo en aferrarse a lo bueno, por eso su corazón suplicaba por él, pero entonces sonó el timbre.

\- Oh. Debe ser Meredith. También tiene el mismo examen que yo la semana que viene. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije… que íbamos a tener compañía?

El chico asintió atontado. Cuando Elena salió para abrir la puerta reaccionó por fin, se dejó caer en el suelo y se miró las manos, ¿cómo era tan estúpido? Elena desconfiaba de él, por eso traía a una amiga, se levantó despacio.

\- Era el vecino… pensé… ¿estás bien? -se acercó al chico, estaba alicaído.- ¿Quieres que…?

El tiempo quedó congelado en ese mismo instante, es como si se hubiese encendido una luz en un vacío existencial, el chico, hecho un ovillo actúo como si de un interruptor se tratase, se incorporó y se lanzó a los brazos de la chica; Elena, de forma automática intentó apartarse, no es que se sintiese en peligro, simplemente esa reacción la pilló desprevenida y quiso quitarse del medio, es el instinto de supervivencia, tu cerebro hace movimientos que tu no has pedido, porque se siente en peligro, porque algo fuera de lo común está sucediendo a tu alrededor, y Kol, era ese detalle fuera de lo común, el chico había actuado estos últimos días de una forma extraña y esa reacción, simplemente era un modo de darse cuenta de que sus dudas y sus paranoias eran correctas.

\- ¿Por qué, Elena…? ¿Por qué lo haces tan complicado? -tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros, el rostro oculto, mirando el suelo como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas que necesitase, Elena temblaba como una hoja de papel, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.- Puedo sentirlo, ¿sabes…? como tu corazón me suplica que lo tome. -alzó la cabeza, su rostro estaba destrozado, cientos de lágrimas recorrían su perfectas mejillas, Elena sintió lástima por él, pero las palabras de su amigo seguían resonando con fuerza en su cabeza, acarició su rostro, se agachó a su lado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía tiró de su cuerpo hasta doblarlo, la chica emitió un ruido en protesta, pero el chico la calló con sus dedos.

\- Kol… -susurró asustada, adelantándose seguramente a los chico la miró.- Déjame ir…

\- ¿Me tienes miedo? -su voz se fue apagando al comprender lo que estaba pasando, la chica le tenía miedo, porque él estaba actuando como el novio cavernícola que tenía.- No, no, no. No soy un maltratador. -se apartó de ella para tomar uno de los marcos digitales.- ¡No soy él!

Lo tiró contra el suelo, la chica pegó un bote y lloriqueó, era inevitable no hacerlo, era un acto reflejo no entendía su comportamiento y su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle todas esas películas que había visto de situaciones similares, de las advertencias de los profesores cuando daban charlas en el instituto, de las palabras de sus amigas cuando tachaban a Kol de un tipo raro, qué razón tenían, y ella se odiaba por estar ahí, encerrada en su propia casa con un desequilibrado mental.

\- Cálmate Kol… -el chico seguía lanzando los cuadros y todo objeto que tuviese alguna relación con Damon, el chico no estaba en sus cabales, mientras murmuraba cosas inaudibles y lloraba seguía tirando y rompiendo todo a su paso, Elena le tomó del brazo, armándose de valor y le obligó a mirarla.- Kol, por dios…

\- ¿Por qué no te das cuenta Elena, que me importas muchísimo? -sonrió con ternura, acercó su mano a su mejilla, la chica se obligó a mantenerse quieta, rígida ante su contacto le correspondió a la sonrisa, pero no valió para Kol, apretó su agarre y tiró de su rostro hasta el suyo.- ¡Soy tuyo y tu eres mía! ¿¡me oyes!? ¡Ese cerdo nunca más te verá el pelo!

Empujó a Elena contra su cuerpo, ese pequeño sollozo, esas lágrimas rebeldes que en un principio habían dejado surcos en el rostro de Elena se convirtieron en un mar completo, lloró como nunca antes había llorado, lloró porque no sabía que estaba pasando, porque no quería aceptar que su amigo no estaba bien y porque era incapaz de moverse o salir de ese lugar por patas, casi se odio por no haberle dicho a Damon que se quedara esa tarde cerca, a su lado, casi odio a su amiga por no aparecer a la hora acordada, ¿quién quiere enemigos teniendo amigos así?

Se agachó al suelo, lo intentó al menos, pero Kol quería abrazarla, calmarse entre sus brazos, sentir su corazón suplicando por amor y no esa desesperación que sentía en cada metro cuadrado de ese cuarto.

\- Shh, cariño. Tranquila, estás a salvo. En casa. -acarició sus cabellos con verdadera devoción, Elena seguía llorando y temblando como una niña asustada, ¿y cómo no estarlo? nunca nadie se imagina que alguien cercano va a tener un brote pscicótico.- Ya paso, es que me cuesta asimilar que aún sigas con ese violador, pederasta y monstruo…

¿Violador?

¿Pederasta…?

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Damon no era nada de eso, si es que estaban hablando de su novio, él era todo lo adorable y lo dulce que uno pudiese encontrarse en su vida, vale que tenía algunos ataques de superioridad o que se cabrease por una tontería, pero nunca le había levantado la mano, nunca le había hecho sentirse una mierda y mucho menos había intentado abusar de ella, Damon era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, ¿en qué mierda estaba pensando su amigo?

Bueno, la gran pregunta era, ¿estaba actuando racionalmente? lo dudaba, se calmó, respiró hondo, porque si Kol sentía que estaba relajada en sus brazos, tal vez bajaría la guardia y podría escapar.

\- ¿Estás mejor? -le dijo a los minutos, incluso Kol sonaba como siempre, reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con romperle la estrategia en mil pedazos, el chico empezó a relajarse y apartarla un poco para poder ver con sus propios ojos su estado.- ¿Ves? Mucho mejor, siento asustarte, las personas como tu no reaccionan bien a la compañía, pero se que te importo… sé que quieres arriesgarte… conmigo.

Se obligó a sonreír, a mostrarse obediente, temió que pudiese escuchar su corazón latiendo a mil por hora contra sus costillas, temió que se diese cuenta que estaba mintiendo y que necesitaba salir de allí.

\- Gracias… -susurró cohibida.- Quiero decir… gracias por decirme que te importo.

\- Claro que me importas tonta, eres… mi alma gemela. -se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, como una tonta recordó la primera vez que Damon le dijo que ella era su vida, dios necesitaba que esa conexión que decía que tenían fuese real, y viniese a por ella, que la rescatase del verdadero peligro, sonrió y le abrazó, porque realmente no quería que siguiese mirándola de esa forma o la fachada se rompería.

En ese momento, donde se sumergieron en un abrazo perfecto e idílico, sonó el timbre, Kol no reaccionó, dejó que ese sonido quedase relegado en un segundo plano, porque para él era mucho más importante sentirse a salvo entre sus brazos, pero Elena llevaba deseando esa interrupción desde hacía un buen rato y esperando que el que estuviese en la puerta no se cansara buscó en su casa la forma perfecta de deshacerse de ese abrazo, de que Kol no pensara que era una amenaza abrir.

\- Tengo que…

\- Por supuesto, debe ser tu amiga. -le sonrió.- Pero no tiene porque quedarse, ya no, puedes confiar en mí, no soy ese monstruo de Damon.

La chica asintió y caminó con calma hasta la puerta, podía sentir la mirada de su amigo clavada en la espalda, cualquier movimiento podría alterarla de nuevo, así que se giró y le lanzó una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa, con suerte todo acabaría en ese momento.

\- ¡Elena! Siento llegar tarde… -bufó exasperada Meredith, Elena de espaldas a Kol intentó hacerle señas a su amiga, llamar su atención para que supiese que algo malo pasaba.- ¿Es qué no vas a dejarme entrar? ¡Tenemos que estudiar!

\- Socorro… -susurró muy bajito, esperando que la mirada de pánico alterase un poco a su amiga, pero entonces se fijó que llevaba auriculares, seguramente con los apuntes del próximo examen.- Mierda… Mer…

\- ¿Sucede algo? -dijo más alto de lo normal, en ese instante Kol hizo acto de presencia y le sonrió complacido.- Oh, ¡Hola! Estás… buenísimo. -bromeó apartando a una asustada Elena para abrazar a Kol.- Soy Mer…

Fue en ese momento cuando Meredith fue consciente del pánico en los ojos de Elena, como brillaban rojizos a causa de las lágrimas, la miró entre extrañada y preocupada, pero no fue capaz de reaccionar de ninguna forma, porque Kol la golpeó con uno de los trofeos de las animadoras que tenía Elena en la entrada, fue tal el golpe, que un hilo de sangre recorrió el cuello de Meredith hasta manchar parte de su ropa, Elena ahogó una exclamación en cuanto el cuerpo de la chica cayó al suelo, se agachó a su lado, apartó el cabello para ver los daños y se dio cuenta que era demasiado profundo, la sangre no dejaba de correr con fuerza, alzó la cabeza desesperada, Kol miraba el trofeo manchado de sangre y la escena que se reproducía ante sus ojos, sonrió, una sonrisa hueca, sin vida.

Cerró la puerta de una patada y golpeó el cuerpo de Elena lejos del de la chica que seguramente estaría muerta en muy poco tiempo, la morena seguía paralizada pero en cuanto vio que ese hijo de puta que se había cargado a su amiga avanzaba hacia ella, reaccionó, corrió como pudo hasta la cocina, hasta la salida trasera, pero el chico fue mucho más rápido, ya lo pudo comprobar días atrás, cuando fue ella la que intentó alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Quieta! -le lanzó el trofeo como un acto reflejo.- ¡No! - gritó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, el objeto le dio directamente en la espalda y la chica cayó al suelo.

Kol corrió a su lado y la tomó en brazos, tenerla ahí, quieta, tranquila era como estar en el mismo paraíso, si por lo menos fuese así para siempre, pensó, no tendría que estar temiendo que Elena corriese a los brazos de ese idiota. Acarició con cuidado sus cabellos mientras salía a paso ligero de la casa de Elena, tomó su coche y la recostó en uno de los asientos, sonriendo se limpió las manos en los vaqueros y emprendió su camino a un lugar mucho mejor.

Hay gente que simplemente no sabe distinguir entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal, Sócrates decía, que el ser humano es bueno por naturaleza, pero que la ignorancia nos hace actuar de forma imprudente, llegando incluso a no poder diferenciar de aquellos actos buenos de los crueles, San Agustín en cambio, afirmaba que el mal es la ausencia del bien, yo me atrevería a decir, que el mal es la capacidad del ser humano de hacer daño sin ningún motivo, pero entonces, Kol, ¿hacía daño de forma involuntaria? él estaba muy convencido de su amor y su devoción por Elena, que lo que hacía era lo correcto, pero en cuanto Damon fue a buscar a su novia en casa, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, derribó la puerta, para encontrarse con un cuerpo desangrado en la entrada, el pánico se apoderó de él, desesperado como se encontraba empezó a gritar como un poseso, necesitando como el aire para respirar, que Elena saliese de algún lado, sana y salva.

No estaba allí. No la encontró por ningún lado y de eso ya ha pasado una semana. Nadie sabe nada, tanto Kol como ella han desaparecido y la única pista que tienen es el cuerpo destrozado de Meredith y la sangre que había en la cocina, la sangre de Elena.

\- Damon cálmate. -tuvo que advertirle Kai por segunda vez cuando el chico se sobrepasó con la hermana de Kol. Desde hacía días, la policía estaba en contacto directo con los Mikaelson, ninguno de ellos veía capacitado a Kol para todo esto, pero los científicos habían descubierto detalles muy jugosos entre sus cosas: el historial de su ordenador, las fotografías que ahí almacenaba e incluso un horario completo de los movimientos diarios de Elena, cada cosa que descubría Damon era una nueva patada en el corazón, no podía dejar el asunto del secuestro de Elena en las manos de esos incompetentes, tenía que espabilar, actuar con rapidez, porque si descubre que su chica esta muerta, ese hombre iba a pagar con su propia vida.

Elena nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de ser la protagonista de una película de acción donde la chica es secuestrada por un pirado y rescatada al filo de la muerte, o peor, rescatada por su novio y siendo ambos víctimas de ese idiota que había tenido por amigo durante todo un curso, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta que no estaba bien de la cabeza? le miró de reojo, se encontraban en una habitación de una casa rural o eso le había dicho Kol, tampoco es que pudiese hacer mucho, estaba en ropa interior con una camisa como única prenda que pudiese cubrir sus partes y atada al poste de una cama, Kol no lo había querido pero como intentó escaparse e incluso le golpeó, al final acabó claudicando.

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, el golpe en la espalda le había hecho el suficiente daño para que el cuerpo le fallara de vez en cuando, pero nada grave. El chico había estado cuidándola con mimo, pero ella era incapaz de mantener la compostura, siempre que podía peleaba, gritaba o golpeaba con las fuerzas que almacenaba y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

\- Si de verdad me quisieras… -sollozó, el chico la miró dubitativo.- Me soltarás, me dejarías elegir.

\- No eres libre, pero no por mi culpa. Todavía tienes que descubrir que no necesitas a Damon, que me necesitas a mi.

\- Kol por dios… le amo. No puedo dejarle. -ahogó una exclamación cuando la mano del chico le golpeó con fuerza, acababa de abofetearla, de cruzarle la cara sin dudarlo.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, Lena, que estás enferma? Síndrome de Estocolmo…

\- Que irónico… -rió.- Porque la única persona que me tiene secuestrada eres tu…

\- ¡Damon! ¡Damon te retenía! Esto no es un secuestro… es algo temporal… -dulcificó su voz.- Lena, cuando abras los ojos, iremos donde tu quieras… juntos.

\- Nunca iré contigo… -gruñó, escupió cada palabra como si se tratase de veneno, ya no le importaba si moría allí, pero nunca le daría esperanzas a ese sádico.- ¡Mataste a mi amiga! ¡Hijo de puta…!

Kol se quedó paralizado un segundo. Por un momento, esas palabras fueron un golpe bajo para su cuerpo, pero enseguida reaccionó a ellas, sonrió con pena, como si la sola idea de que Elena se refugiase en esa afirmación le causara un dolor superior. Se alejó de ella, pero Elena no se quedó conforme, quería devolverle cada uno de los golpes que él le había dado en esos últimos días, esos golpes psicológicos, desde que Damon y sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella, que Damon sola la usó como sexo seguro, que ahora estaba tonteando con otras - ¡incluso le enseñó fotos! - hasta incluso decirle que nadie se acordaba de ella, estaba cansada de dormir con miedo, de que Kol amaneciese a su lado, sonriendo como un enamorado normal, cansada de temer por su vida cada dos segundos, le golpeó como pudo, hasta que estalló.

\- ¡No eres mi alma gemela! ¡ANTES MUERTA!

\- Pues si no eres mía… no eres de nadie… -susurró para sus adentros. Al estar de espaldas, Elena no escuchó del todo lo que quería decir, pero en cuanto el chico se giró y buscó con la mirada el objeto que tenía oculto en el cuarto, Elena supo que estaba perdida, el chico tomó algo de debajo de unos cojines en el suelo, no pudo apreciarlo, pero en cuanto se acercó a ella, llorando y temblando como un bebé asustado vio que se trataba de un cuchillo.

\- Te niegas a aceptar que me amas, pero tu corazón no es como tu, él no se negará… voy a tomarlo, ¿vale…?

\- No…. no… no… -peleó como una niña pequeña, gritó desesperada pidiendo auxilio, intentó tirar de las cuerdas que la retenían, pero no podía hacer nada, estaba atrapada. El chico gateó en la cama y puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de la chica, la cual era un amasijo de lágrimas y palabras sin sentido…- Por favor...

\- Shh, cuando tu corazón me hable… estaremos juntos para siempre…

\- Pero si me sacas el corazón… moriré… -suplicó como último recurso, el chico pareció entenderlo.- ¿No quieres amarme ahora…?

\- No me amas, te niegas a aceptar que Damon es un monstruo y yo tu héroe…

\- Pues sé mi héroe… -intentó sonreír pero le era imposible, lo único que su cabeza podía hacer era mirar ese cuchillo con pánico.- Suéltame…. y tomemos mi corazón juntos…

Kol miró la mano donde tenía sujeto el cuchillo, parecía deliberar los pros y los contras de esa alocada idea. Tal vez si Elena estuviera suelta y se arrancase el corazón personalmente con su ayuda todo iría mucho mejor, porque sería como dar el primer paso para salir de la oscuridad, pero, ¿y si era un truco…?

\- Bésame…

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Que me beses, para creerte.

Kol se acercó lentamente a sus labios, quería que Elena diera el primer paso, y así fue, la chica, de forma sutil unió sus labios con los de él, sintió tal repulsión que creyó que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento, pero se mantuvo firme, hasta que Kol se acercó mucho más y adentró su lengua en su boca, ya no podía retener las arcadas, ni mucho menos la repulsión al ver que las manos del chico descendían por su cuerpo. Quiso llorar, ¿o ya lo estaba haciendo? realmente no lo tenía muy claro.

Y la soltó. No se dio cuenta hasta que sus brazos descendieron para proteger su cuerpo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que era libre algo hizo clic en su cabeza, recordó las clases de defensa personal que Damon y Kai le dieron el verano pasado, y reaccionó, le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, tomó la lámpara y tiró de ella para usarla como arma.

Golpeó a Kol, como nunca antes pensó que haría, no paró de golpearlo hasta que se dio cuenta que no respiraba, la sangre caía por su rostro, manchado todo a su paso, ¿lo había matado? ¿importaba? quiso coger el cuchillo y clavárselo en el pecho, pero estaba tan cegada por el miedo y la ira que ni siquiera fue capaz de dar con él.

El chute de adrenalina se fue disipando, su cuerpo pesaba una tonelada pero tenía que arrastrarse hasta el primer teléfono que encontrase, corrió hasta el salón y vio un teléfono descolgado. En cuanto lo tuvo entre sus dedos, tecleó el número que se sabía de memoria, lo más inteligente hubiese sido llamar a la policía, pero Elena solo podía pensar en Damon, en que solo él podría calmarla en esos momentos.

\- ¿Dígame…?

Oír su voz fue la mayor cura, el mejor bálsamo para sus heridas, cerró los ojos para deleitarse con el sonido de su voz, para memorizar cada palabra que saliese de su boca.

\- Damon… -sollozó.- Ayúdame….

\- Elena… ¡Elena! ¿¡Dónde estás!? -podía oír ruido tras la línea, Damon no estaba solo.

\- ¿Con quién estás? -el pánico recorrió su voz, temió que las palabras de Kol fuesen ciertas.- ¿Me has abandonado…?

\- Nunca, ¿recuerdas? Elena, eres mi vida, que nunca se te olvide. Dime, ¿dónde estás…?

\- Damon, prométeme…

\- Lo que quieras, pero dime, algo, una pista…

Elena miró a su alrededor, no había prisa ninguna, Kol no iba a levantarse, estaba…

\- ¿Te acuerdas…? Prométeme que esto será para siempre, que me salvarás de nuevo…

\- Te lo prometo…

\- Te amo, Damon. Por siempre. -sollozó más calmada.- Estamos en una casa rural… por lo que hay, me imagino que será de su familia…

\- Kai está llamando a la policía. Voy a buscarte, nena. Como siempre.

\- Si, como siempre. Tal vez después de esto podamos irnos lejos, muy lejos…

\- Dime, vamos a jugar un juego mientras voy a buscarte.- no quería colgar, no quería dejarla sola con ese energúmeno, y menos aún quería preguntar donde estaba, era obvio que si la chica tenía un teléfono es que había conseguido parar a ese psicópata y lo que menos quería Damon es que la chica se volviese loca por lo que hubiera hecho.- ¿Dónde te ves dentro de cinco años?

\- Fácil. Contigo.

\- Aburrido. Pero me gusta, más detalles.

\- Tal vez tengamos un apartamento en una ciudad maravillosa… tienes un trabajo de ensueño… y yo estoy haciendo la residencia de cirugía.

\- ¿Cirujana? ¿Ya te has decidido…?

\- Es solo una idea… -creyó escuchar un ruido, se giró de golpe.- Damon...-

\- Shhh, estás conmigo, ¿recuerdas? sobreviviremos a esto. Siempre sobrevivimos.

Justo en ese momento un malherido Kol salía disparado del cuarto, Elena gritó desesperada y dejó caer el teléfono en el suelo, Damon la llamó con fuerza, le gritó a Kol, pero no pudo escuchar más nada que los gritos de auxilio de su Elena.

\- Se acabó chicos… he ganado… -sollozó agotado, agarró a Elena del tobillo cuando cayó al suelo y tiró de ella hasta sostenerla con fuerza, tomó el teléfono como pudo.- Damon, nunca más podrás hacerle daño…

\- ¡KOL COMO LE PASE ALGO, TE MATO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!

Elena sollozó, suplicó y gritó el nombre de Damon, mientras Kol la golpeaba con fuerza, dejándole en claro que se trataba de un castigo por haber sido tan egoísta, tras liberar esa tensión acumulada, miró a la chica, tan destrozada y tan pequeña en el suelo, llorando como nunca, y supo que tenía que compensarla, sonrió y empezó a darle pequeños besos, en los brazos, en las piernas, en el estómago, la chica ya no peleaba, era buena señal, pensó Kol, estaba aceptando que él era el bueno, su salvador, pero lo que en realidad pasaba, es que Elena se había sumergido en un estado de semi inconsciencia, donde solo era capaz de recordar los buenos momentos con Damon, Meredith y sus amigos. Le daba igual todo lo que pasase en realidad, pero no fue hasta que sintió el miembro de Kol adentrándose en su interior cuando comenzó a pelear de nuevo, gritó y arañó, la estaban violando, lo estaba perdiendo todo, justo cuando creía que nada malo pasaría, alguien irrumpió en la casa, lo último que pudo ver a Elena fue a un muy desesperado Damon gritando…

Y después todo se volvió negro.

Kol acorralado había tomado el cuchillo para matar a Damon, pero entonces se dio cuenta que de poco serviría matar al monstruo cuando su princesa seguía cegada, le sonrió, aunque la chica seguía perdida en los ojos azules de Damon y le clavó el cuchillo en el corazón, sabiendo que solo él le diría lo que quería oír, que Elena era suya para siempre.

Porque las almas gemelas están unidas toda la eternidad, incluso cuando el mundo deje de existir.

_Querida alma gemela,_

_Elena te quiero con locura, odio como pasas cada minuto con ese ser monstruoso que solo te manipula y te maltrata. Yo soy diferente, no soy él, te querré con toda mi alma, te protegeré y te mimaré, porque tu corazón, es mi corazón, si a ti te pasa algo, la vida dejará de valer la pena. Elena, te lo pido con el corazón en la mano, deja de sufrir, deja de vivir atada a un ser despreciable, porque él siempre te pegará, abusara de ti y te limitará, deja que yo sea… tu libertad._

_Con amor, Kol Mikaelson._

Ese día, no solo Elena perdió la vida, cuando Damon se lanzó a por su cuerpo, Kol le atravesó el estómago, Damon no murió esa mañana, sobrevivió, pero Kol si lo hizo, tras apuñalar a Damon, decidió que la vida no valía la pena, no podía tomar su corazón, ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras Damon se arrastraba como podía para alcanzar a el cuerpo inerte de Elena, Kol se cortó el cuello muriendo desangrado a los minutos. Murió feliz, porque sabía que su alma estaría junto a la de Elena.

Para siempre.

**FIN.**

* * *

¡Hola!

A noche por fin terminé esta historia, en cuanto la idea estuvo en mi mente no pudo retenerla, así que, tenéis este OS antes de lo previsto. Es un delena muy trágico, ¿no os parece? pues es así como está mi inspiración últimamente, no puedo escribir otra cosa que no termine muy mal, es por eso por lo que aún no he puesto con Calle Bourbon o Su Reflejo, porque soy incapaz de escribir algo bonito en relación con Delena, la prueba está aquí, en este pequeño fic que acabáis de leer. No digo que todo vaya a estar escrito con sangre, pero debido a la marcha de Nina y especialmente lo que Plec y compañía están haciendo con el delena soy incapaz de escribir algo bonito y perfecto.

Espero que me comprendáis y seáis pacientes. Es lo único que os pido.

Como sea, estoy deseando leer vuestras opiniones.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
